50 phrases pour un blondinet et un marimo
by Aliocha
Summary: Ce fut à cet instant, dans le tumulte de la bataille et les silhouettes belliqueuses qui les chahutaient, que Sanji profita de la confusion pour serrer doucement la main de Zoro avant qu'ils ne se séparent ; il n'aurait pas d'autre "bonne chance". - 50 thèmes, 50 phrases sur Zoro/Sanji pour la communauté une phrase de Livejournal.


******Challenge :** 1phrase******  
********Pairing** : Zoro/Sanji**  
Genres : **Romance/Humour/Angst**  
****Rating** : R (pour être sûre)  
******Disclaimer **: Eiichiro Oda**  
****Note :** C'est pas croyable... J'ai une réécriture et plein de fics sur le feu, et je passe ma soirée/nuit à répondre à un challenge. Je ne sais pas s'il y en aura d'autres du même genre - ni même si ce sera sur le même pairing - dans le doute je laisse_ in progress_.

* * *

_#01 – Réconfort_

« Bah… C'est pas la première fois que tu perds un concours de cuisine, si ? » Il y avait une chose pour laquelle Zoro était un gros nul : lui remonter le moral.

_#02 – Baiser_

Avec le temps, Sanji avait fini par savourer les baisers occasionnels de Zoro de la même façon qu'il avait grignoté ses quignons de pain sur un rocher perdu dans l'océan : comme une denrée rare mais précieuse.

_#03 – Douceur_

Parfois, au point d'orgue de leurs ébats, l'étreinte suave de leurs lèvres balbutiantes est l'ultime démonstration de douceur et de tendresse qu'ils s'autorisent.

_#04 – Souffrance_

Sanji sait que depuis sa confrontation avec Kuma, Zoro cache ses grimaces de douleur dès lors qu'il encaisse un coup et s'essouffle plus vite lorsqu'ils se bagarrent.

_#05 – Pomme de terre_

« À qui c'est le tour de corvée d'épluchage de pommes de terre aujourd'hui ?! » Zoro rentra la tête dans les épaules, bien planqué dans la vigie.

_#06 – Pluie_

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cette nuit-là, pendant son tour de garde, Sanji ne s'attendait pas à ce que le bretteur affronte l'averse juste pour lui apporter un ciré.

_#07 – Chocolat_

Quand Zoro s'essuya discrètement le coin de la bouche, Sanji sut immédiatement que pour une fois, Luffy n'était pas le responsable de la disparition des cœurs en chocolat qu'il avait amoureusement préparés pour ses deux déesses à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin.

_#08 – Bonheur_

Même s'il ne le lui avouerait jamais, il arrivait à Zoro de penser que depuis sa liaison avec Sanji, il avait fait un premier pas vers ce qu'on appelait pompeusement le bonheur.

_#09 – Téléphone_

S'il avait eu un escargophone à disposition, il aurait peut-être pu commander une pizza à ce fichu cuistot, ça aurait sans doute été moins absurde que d'espérer que Perona réussisse au moins un plat une fois dans sa vie.

_#10 – Oreilles_

« Tu savais que même tes oreilles étaient rouges ? » lui lança Zoro alors qu'il venait de héler le coq par un « beau gosse » dans la rue.

_#11 – Nom_

Quand Zoro appelait le cuistot par son nom, c'était soit pour lui faire remarquer qu'il s'en souvenait, soit pour lui annoncer qu'il avait fait une énorme connerie.

_#12 – Sensuel_

De tous les êtres qu'il avait fréquentés sur terre, Zoro était bien celui au sujet duquel Sanji n'aurait jamais pensé ni voulu employer le qualificatif _sensuel_ ; et pourtant…

_#13 – Mort_

À la frontière de la mort, Zoro fonçait tête baissée en s'en remettant entièrement au destin, clamant que si c'était la fin pour lui, ça voudrait dire que c'était écrit. Et ça faisait mal à Sanji, quelque part.

_#14 – Sexe_

Il n'y avait pas une seule pièce du Sunny-Go, pas un seul endroit à l'abri des regards où Zoro et Sanji ne s'étaient envoyés en l'air ; enfin, ça, c'est ce que Sanji pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à se débattre contre un Zoro particulièrement échauffé dans le dortoir aux hamacs _entièrement_ occupés, bien sûr.

_#15 – Toucher_

Sanji fut estomaqué quand Zoro lui confia qu'avant lui, il n'avait jamais laissé personne d'autre le toucher.

_#16 – Faiblesse_

Pour l'escrimeur, pas question d'avoir un talon d'Achille ; c'est pourtant ce qu'il avait récolté en s'entichant d'un type aussi prompt que lui à se sacrifier pour leur capitaine.

_#17 – Larmes_

Sanji savait que Zoro ne pleurait pas, ne pleurerait plus jamais depuis ce jour-là ; et il en éprouvait un certain soulagement au fond de lui, craignant, égoïstement, que l'image qu'il avait de lui n'en soit à jamais changée.

_#18 – Vitesse_

Il fallait reconnaître que, même si leurs styles de combat étaient très différents, tous deux rivalisaient de vitesse dans l'exécution de leurs techniques, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles leur travail d'équipe était aussi efficace.

_#19 – Vent_

Une tempête s'annonçait et, comme à chaque fois, Zoro espérait que les bourrasques souffleraient suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse enfin voir à quoi ressemblait l'œil gauche du cuistot.

_#20 – Liberté_

Si Sanji ne pouvait à la fois se battre librement et sans restriction contre Zoro et coucher avec lui le même soir, il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'épanouirait autant dans leur relation.

_#21 – Vie_

Plus que quand il étalait un adversaire, plus que quand Nami le remerciait d'une attention ou quand Luffy partageait son rêve de découvrir All-Blue : c'était quand Zoro le tenait à bras-le-corps que Sanji se sentait terriblement _vivant_.

_#22 – Jalousie_

Si Sanji ne savait pas que la recrudescence de quolibets de plus en plus imaginatifs à son égard était une manifestation de jalousie lorsqu'il se dandinait auprès des demoiselles, le coq aurait répondu aux invectives du bretteur avec un peu plus de conviction.

_#23 – Mains_

Le jour où Zoro blessa accidentellement Sanji à la main dans une dispute musclée, l'escrimeur éprouva pour la première fois quelque chose qui s'apparentait à des remords.

_#24 – Goût_

Le sabreur savait que lorsque Sanji faisait appel à lui pour l'aider à goûter différentes sauces et choisir celle qui se marierait le mieux avec le plat de résistance, c'était seulement parce qu'il avait envie de le voir, étant donné qu'il avait déjà avalé par erreur une pleine cuiller de sauce ultra-pimentée en déclarant que ce serait parfait avec le riz.

_#25 – Adoration_

Zoro ne comprenait pas, ne comprendrait jamais l'adoration aveugle de Sanji pour les femmes, mais ça lui était bien égal de comprendre tant que le coq venait se corrompre dans ses bras.

_#26 – À jamais_

Sanji n'avait jamais osé demander, mais quand Zoro, à l'écart des autres, manipulait son katana blanc avec ce regard lointain, il voyait bien que la vie avait éraflé cet homme à jamais.

_#27 – Sang_

La première fois que Sanji infligea une vraie blessure à Zoro, ce fut lorsque ses ongles s'enfoncèrent jusqu'au sang dans son omoplate, alors que l'escrimeur poussait furieusement en lui.

_#28 – Maladie_

« Tu n'as jamais pensé que tu souffrais peut-être d'une maladie rare qui te ferait penser que le sud est au nord et l'est à l'ouest ? » demanda Sanji en retrouvant une fois de plus son camarade à l'exact opposé du point de ralliement dont ils avaient convenu.

_#29 – Mélodie_

Il y avait deux choses à savoir à propos de Zoro et la musique : la première, c'est qu'il s'endormait beaucoup plus vite lorsque Brook jouait un morceau ; la deuxième, c'est qu'il causait des averses torrentielles à chaque fois qu'il s'essayait à vocaliser une mélodie.

_#30 – Étoile_

Sanji pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, c'est parce que le blond avait trébuché sur le bretteur profondément endormi, le corps en étoile au milieu du passage, que leurs bouches s'étaient accidentellement rencontrées dans la collision et que tout avait commencé entre eux.

_#31 – Maison_

« Ce que je ferai après avoir atteint mon objectif ? J'investirai dans une petite maison avec un potager, tiens », grommela Zoro pour souligner la stupidité de la question.

_#32 – Confusion_

Ce fut à cet instant, dans le tumulte de la bataille et les silhouettes belliqueuses qui les chahutaient, que Sanji profita de la confusion pour serrer doucement la main de Zoro avant qu'ils ne se séparent ; il n'aurait pas d'autre « bonne chance ».

_#33 – Peur_

Maudit soit le cuistot pour lui avoir fait connaître ce sentiment de boule au ventre qu'il n'avait jamais eu à éprouver auparavant.

_#34 – Orage_

Sanji remerciait silencieusement l'orage qui grondait au-dessus d'eux ; au moins pouvait-il essayer de synchroniser ses cris de volupté sur la fréquence des coups de tonnerre.

_#35 – Liens_

« Je n'veux pas savoir pourquoi tu m'as désapé et ligoté au mât, satané cuistot, je veux juste que tu me DÉTACHES ! »

_#36 – Magasin_

« Heu… Tu es… élégant », déclara Sanji avant d'éclater de rire devant un Zoro en trois-pièces, avant que le rideau de la cabine ne soit sèchement tiré.

_#37 – Technologie_

« Si seulement tu avais un champ magnétique, on n'aurait qu'à utiliser un Eternal Pose pour te retrouver quand tu te perds… » « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » « Rien, oublie. »

_#38 – Cadeau_

« Si tu dis _un_ mot de plus sur les raisons qui t'ont poussé à m'offrir un _cactus_, je te découpe en rondelles, t'entends, espèce d'emo blond ?! »

_#39 – Sourire_

Depuis leur rencontre, Sanji n'avait jamais vu qu'un rictus dément incurver les lèvres de Zoro excité par la seule perspective de faire couler le sang de l'ennemi. Un vrai sourire, il n'avait pas encore réussi à lui en arracher.

_#40 – Innocence_

Le seul moment où on pouvait accorder positivement « innocent » avec « Zoro » dans la même phrase, c'est quand l'épéiste dormait, la tête reposant mollement sur l'épaule, loin du fauve qui l'habitait quand il était conscient.

_#41 – Accomplissement_

Sanji souhaitait plus que tout découvrir All-Blue et que Zoro, de son côté, devienne le plus puissant manieur de sabres, mais il espérait aussi que cela se produirait le plus tard possible ; car, même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais, le coq savait bien qu'au fond, l'accomplissement de leurs rêves était ce qui signerait la fin de leur histoire.

_#42 – Nuages_

Sanji avait fini par s'en apercevoir : Zoro ne dormait pas nécessairement tout son soûl, il passait aussi un certain nombre d'heures à trouver à quoi chaque nuage ressemblait. Non pas que ça lui donne une meilleure excuse pour se débiner quand c'était son tour de corvées.

_#43 – Ciel_

« Que mon nom résonne jusqu'aux cieux ». À chaque fois que Sanji lui demandait ce qu'il attendait du titre de meilleur escrimeur du monde, la réponse fusait, inflexible, toujours la même.

_#44 – Paradis_

Si on avait demandé à Sanji si l'idée qu'il se faisait du paradis ressemblait à Amazon Lily ou davantage à un corps-à-corps interminable avec le marimo, le coq aurait été bien embarrassé. Heureusement, on ne lui demandait pas de choisir.

_#45 – Enfer_

Zoro se doutait bien qu'avec tous les crimes qu'il avait commis, il irait gentiment croupir en Enfer ; il se consolait en se disant que, s'il n'aurait pas la chance d'y retrouver Kuina, il y aurait toujours le cuistot pour lui tenir compagnie.

_#46 – Soleil_

« Étale-toi ça sur le corps avant de cramer, ou je viendrai le faire moi-même ! » cria Sanji en lui balançant le tube de crème solaire sans ménagement.

_#47 – Lune_

D'après une hypothèse poétique de Sanji, c'est parce que Zoro passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir que ses yeux avaient fini par prendre la forme de deux petits croissants de lune.

_#48 – Vagues_

À chaque fois qu'ils prenaient leur bain ensemble, l'immanquable prise de bec qui s'ensuivait faisait tellement de vagues et de remous dans le baquet que la salle de bain ressemblait à une piscine, qu'ils seraient bien entendu chargés de nettoyer quand Nami se serait aperçue de l'eau filtrant sous la porte.

_#49 – Cheveux_

« Tête de gazon ! » « Faux blond à poils de visage noirs ! » Le coq en resta muet de stupeur.

_#50 – Supernova_

« Un des onze Supernovae ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, un phénomène astrologique ? » Zoro jugea préférable, pour cette fois, de laisser le cuistot dans l'ignorance.

* * *

Fini ^^

Il y a des thèmes qui m'inspiraient moins et pour lesquels j'ai eu du mal à pondre une phrase (Liberté, Vie, Vitesse...), mais j'espère que c'est divertissant ^^ n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a une phrase qui vous a fait sourire, ou s'il faut que j'aille retravailler ma syntaxe !


End file.
